Gakuen Alice Our Version
by Kaiko Nya
Summary: Mikan is forced to go to gakuen alice due to her alices. Being forced to go to Gakuen Alice, she starts a new adventure. Gakuen Alice does not seem to be a bad place to go to, ...or is it? Having romance... with 3 BOYS? " Natsume! You stupid pervert! Stop flipping my skirt!" By Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon
1. Chapter 1

Go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 1

As we are collaborating in this story. Thank you!

s/10610233/1/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version

Please review on our stories


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiko Nya: Finally, we managed to do chapter two!

Kaiko Pyon: Yeah! Um…Hotaru~chan, could you help us do the discl-

Hotaru: No

Kaiko Nya: Pleeeeaaasssseee! Mikan~chan already did it last chapter… If you don't, I'm going to make you wear a pink tutu like Narumi! BWUA HAA HAA HAA!

Hotaru: Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice…..

Kaiko Pyon: Ummmm… Kaiko Nya I think you should start running…

Kaiko Nya: Wha- AHHHHHHH!

Kaiko Pyon: 'sweatdrops at the scene of Hotaru chasing Kaiko Nya with her Baka Gun' Please Enjoy the story! _"

Chapter 2~

Mikan was lying on her bed, emotionless. After the outburst of her emotion, she felt very tired, exhausted in fact. Her grandpa walked past her room and peeked inside.

Seeing her in this state, he sighed. Mikan, I hope you will be strong! He thought to himself.

Suddenly, "poof!"

"Cough, cough, huh? What's that?"

A pink letter with white wings appeared out of nowhere appeared on her bed. At the cover, it writes "Gakuen Alice, to Mikan"

"It's for me... Could it be... Hotaru!" Mikan tear off the envelope and found a letter writing, " Dear Mikan"

Dear Mikan,

It's been a long time. Don't ask me why did it appear out of a sudden as I don't think you, the outsider should know. Anyway, I have been doing well so don't be so sad alright? If you cry, you look ten times uglier than your original face. Be strong!

From,

Hotaru

Mikan smiled at the last sentence. "Cruel as ever huh! Wha... Tears? No I shouldn't cry, I have Hotaru with me! She is right! I should be strong. Having Alices means I'm special; I should not be overcome with fear! Yea! I can master it! That's it! GRANDPA!"

Grandpa heard Mikan's scream and rush to the door with one slipper and a frying pan. "What is it? What is it?"

Looking at Grandpa in such a frantically state, Mikan burst out laughing.

"Grandpa, calm down, I'm alright now. I decided to learn more about my Alices. Will you teach me?"

Grandpa dropped his frying pan and hugged Mikan tightly with tears. "I know you can overcome this! Don't worry; I have been in your family for a long time. I know how this Alice thing works. Come with me to the backyard, I will teach you all I know about it!"

Gakuen Alice

"I wonder if Mikan received my letter?" Mumbled Hotaru.

"Ha! Look at you! Floating half way in the mid air! You look hilarious! What's with that dumb frog look? Are you a frog or something? Hahaha..."

"Hey put him down! Teacher warned us not to use Alices without permission!"

"Shut up! Nerd! You think you can order me around just because you are the class chairman? Go away or you will be sorry! Right? Natsume kun?"

"Hn... whatever! Let's go Ruka!"

"Wait! Class is not over yet! You can't..."

"Huh? You wanna be burnt so badly?"

"Haiz... As noisy as ever! Hope that dummy will stop crying. Will I ever see her again? Can't believe I will actually miss her. Haiz..." Grumbled Hotaru.

Mikan's backyard

"Ah choo...! Hm... Someone must be talking about me!" Mumbled Mikan.

"Mikan the very first thing you should know is that you should control your emotion. You hold too many Alices so emotion outburst is definitely not allowed! Even though you have so much restrainers, it's not enough, so emotions must be calm at all times."

"Calm my emotions... Got it!"

"Ok now, run around the neighborhood 20 rounds!" Ordered Grandpa.

"Ok run around the... Wait..., what? 20 rounds? But Grandpa...!" Whined Mikan

"No buts! I want you to be not only mentally but physically as well! Go now!" Shouted Grandpa.

"Huh... Grandpa you demon! How could you make me do this!" Shouted Mikan.

"If you don't go now, 50 rounds look like a nice number..."

"Alright alright!" pouted Mikan.

As she ran, she cursed Grandpa with all her heart. The more she thinks about it, the angrier she gets. Her eyes were burning with rag. Anyone seen her could feel the flame of anger. Just then a lightning formed around her hand. "Ah! I forgot to calm down! Calm down..., Calm down... Breathe in... Breathe out..."

As the sun is about to set...

"Pant... Pant...! That... That demon! I... I will die this way!" Panted Mikan.

"Oh! You are back! How can you be this slow? Tsk tsk tsk... Tomorrow get up and be ready by 7! We will have our training again! Don't be late! Or the punishments will come knock at your door..." Warned Grandpa.

Mikan jumped onto her bed and fell deeply asleep.

Elementary school principal office

"So how did it go? Did you find that alice holder?" Asked a mysterious man.

"No sir... But we are trying our best to find that holder!"

"Well you better! You bunch of useless fools! Persona! Go with them!" He ordered.

"Yes sir, as you please. We will find that holder and do whatever we can to bring that holder!" Said a masked man as he put on a smirk.

"Yes... With that holder in this school... I will have more power! Hahahaha...!" The man roared with an evil laughter.

Please review and give us some suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Please go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 3 as we are collaborating in this story. Thank you nya~ ! :3

s/10610233/1/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiko Nya: Mikan...~ you are finally meeting your beloved Natsume. How do you feel~

Mikan flushed: huh! Whose beloved? I don't know him!

Kaiko Pyon: don't be shy... Your romantic life will start in this chapter! We finally finish the chapter!

Kaiko Nya: en! Nya~~ :3

Natsume: Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon do not own Gakuen Alice...

Mikan, Kaiko Nya and Kaiko Pyon: NATSUME!? O.o

Chapter 4~

In the car, Mikan looked out of the window emotionlessly. Occasionally, beads of tears would roll out as well. Persona saw her and smirked," don't worry, when you reach the school, you will be so busy that you don't even have time to be sad."

"If you don't want to be hurt, just shut up!" Snarled Mikan.

After what seemed like forever, they finally reached the main gate, standing there is a man with blond curly hair. He wears a long sleeve man shirt and jeans with a pair of brown shoes. He was waving at them cheerfully. When they got off the car, he saw Mikan and approached her.

"Hey, pretty girl, what's with that sad face? Smile!" He said cheerfully.

The four men who escorted her smiled and flushed while Persona looked away, a little flushed too.

Mikan looked at him with disgust and said," hey ojisan, are you mentally normal? Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?" Then, she electrocuted his hand.

"Ouch! Huh? It didn't work? " he said in amusement while rubbing his hand," could it be nullification alice?"

"So that's how the nullification Alice works..." Mumbled Mikan.

" Anyway, she is in your charge now!" Said Persona.

After he gave Mikan a glare, he walked away together with the other four men.

"Ok... Hi, I'm your home room teacher, my name is Narumi, call me Narumi sensei." He said while smiling gleefully.

Mikan looked at him and feel a little better with such a friendly teacher but she cannot let her guard down yet. She nodded her head and then, she followed Narumi Sensei to the classroom.

On the way...

"So you are from the Sakura family, you must be strong!" Exclaimed Narumi Sensei. Then he patted Mikan's head.

"Hey! Don't do that! In case you don't know, I'm 16!" Said Mikan in annoyance as she pushed Narumi sensei's hand. Narumi Sensei laughed awkwardly( with a drop of sweat on his forehead )

Upon reaching the classroom, Mikan can hear screams everywhere. When they opened the door, Mikan hang her mouth open with her eyes wide open. She can see people floating about, some of them using Alices at each other, laughing loudly...( you can basically imagine how chaotic it is... ):3

Mikan has never seen such a chaotic classroom before. In her place, classes are harmonious and peaceful, not like a battle field or market place. Mikan's face tuned pale and blue. She thought to herself: Am I able to survive in this class... Or is this even a class?

"Alright Mikan, let's go in and introduce yourself." Said Narumi Sensei calmly.

Mikan stared at him in disbelief. How can he be so calm? Is he even a teacher? Thought Mikan in horror.

"Alright class go back to your seat and be quiet... Now..." Shouted Narumi Sensei.

His voice is like a charm... Everyone stopped what they were doing and go back to their seat quietly. Their faces are a little flushed and their eyes look a bit blank.

"Wow... How did you do it?" Exclaimed Mikan.

"Well... My alice is pheromone alice after all." Winked Narumi Sensei.

So this is the true power of Alices... Thought Mikan to herself... But using Alices to control student... He don't seem to be so trustable...Just then, Narumi Sensei stopped using his alice.

"That's so unfair Sensei! How can you use your alice on us!"

"Yeah! You jerky teacher !"

"There! There! If you don't want to do something embarrassing, be respectful!" Said Narumi Sensei, smiling.

The class immediately quiet ... He sure is scary! Mikan thought.

"Anyway, this is our new classmate!" He said in excitement. "Mikan introduce yourself to everyone." He whispered.

"Um... E...hello, my name is Mikan Sakura... Nice to meet you all!" Mikan hurriedly finish her self intro and bowed.

"Wow... Did you hear that? She is from the Sakura family!"

"Yeah... And isn't she pretty? Especially her blue eyes, I must know her!"

"She will definitely be very popular! Pretty and have strong Alices!"

"Hey! Everyone be quiet! So what if she got the look? You don't even know her Alices yet and she might be very stupid!" Said a girl with short curly hair and then she glared at Mikan.

How rude! She is such a jerk! Thought Mikan and then she looked away.

"Well, let's welcome her to this class. Oh my look at the time! I'm going to be late for meeting! Get alone with her ok?" Said Narumi Sensei and then, he rushed off.

The moment he left, everyone swarmed around her.

"Hey what's your Alices! Show us! Show us!" Urged a boy.

" Well... I er... Have Wind alice, lightning alice, water alice and nullification..." Answered Mikan shyly. It's a little too suffocating to have so much people surround her.

"Wow you hear that? She has four Alices!" " cool!" Exclaimed everyone.

" humph! So what? Natsume is still the best!" Said the curly black hair girl.

" yeah! He is soooo handsome and cool!" Exclaimed some of the girls.

"But Ruka is sweet and he is like oujisama!" Exclaimed other girls.

"But Takumi is cool as well!" Argued some of the girls.

Mikan stood there dumbfounded...

"Hey! Disperse the crowd! Can't you see she is feeling uneasy?" Shouted a girl with a familiar voice.

"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Shouted Mikan and she jumped towards her and give her a big hug.

"Mikan, long time no see. How can you not see me?" Asked Hotaru.

"Haha... I'm too nervous."

"Hey scram!" Shouted a voice. Then, a guy with black hair and black red eyes appeared. He has no emotion shown on his face. Behind him is a cute guy with blond hair and he carries a rabbit.

"You! Don't be so arrogant! Don't think you can show off all you want!" Said the black colour hair.

"What? You are very rude! Since when did I show off?" Mikan fight back.

Then, he pushed Mikan to the board and bring his face really close to Mikan's, so close that their nose could touch and that made Mikan blushed a little.

"You better watch out! My name is Natsume Hyuuga! Remember it!" He whispered.

Mikan felt furious.

She pushed Natsume away shouted," who...who do you think you are! Being so rude like this and still want others to remember your name? You mm m...mmm..." Hotaru covered her mouth.

"She understood. Don't care about her." Said Hotaru.

"Natsume, she is a girl, don't treat her so fearcly." Said the blond hair guy," hi, I'm Ruka nogi, hope we get along." Then he smiled at Mikan and it seems that he is sparkling.

Mikan looked at Ruka and felt really embarrassed. Wow... He is like a princes! She thought to herself. Natsume gave Mikan a glare and walked out of the class with Ruka closely behind.

Outside the class...

"Hey Natsume, this new girl, she is pretty cute right?" Asked Ruka.

"Hn...I don't really care..." Answered Natsume." But... She is the first who fights back at me." Said Natsume and he smiled lightly.

Ruka looked at him in disbelief, Natsume actually smiled when mentioning a girl! O.o

Inside the class...

"Hey, you are really beautiful! Do you want to go out with me?" Said a guy with white straight short hair. He has a dark blue eyes that seem to twinkle as he talk. Mikan can't help but admit he is very cool and handsome, but go out with him? That's too sudden.

"ah! Takumi Sama! " screamed all the girls and then, they fainted.

All the other boys put up an irritated face. TT^TT

"Huh? What are you talking about? We just met you know?" Asked Mikan.

"What? My pheromone alice didn't work? Haiz... Looks like you know how to control your nullification alice, what a pity !" Takumi sighed.

"What?..." Said Mikan and stared at him in disbelief.

"Anyway, my name is Takumi, Takumi Yaza, let's fall in love alright?" Then, he took Mikan's long red hair and kissed it. Mikan's face flushed a little. Then, he give her a wink and walked out of the classroom. Since there is no teachers, the other classmates also went out of the class. Before they go, the boys all waved goodbye at Mikan.

"Mikan, explain yourself. How did you end up become an alice holder?" Questioned Hotaru.

Mikan then came back to her senses. She then explained everything to Hotaru. The moment she talked about Grandpa, she broke out in tears. Hotaru consoled Mikanand hugged her. " it can't be helped Mikan, we were born special so we have to accept our fate..." Whispered Hotaru.

In this lonely classroom, Mikan felt lucky to have such a friend with her.

Maybe my life here from now on wards will not be that bad since Hotaru is with me, hope. Grandpa will not be so sad. Thought Mikan.

"Ah! Lucky you two were still here!" Exclaimed Narumi Sensei.

His sudden appearance give Mikan a scare.

"Mikan, for the time being, will you stay with Hotaru? Since you don't have a star ranking yet."

"Star ranking...? What's that?" Asked Mikan.

"Well, star ranking is determined with ones Alices and conduct. There are 1star,2star,3star and special star ranks. Star ranking will also determine your life here, like where will you stay and what your food is. So work hard ok?your uniforms have also been sent to Hotaru's room. See you tomorrow!" Then Narumi Sensei dashed off.

"He seems busy..."Mikan said to herself.

Then, Mikan followed Hotaru to her room.

In elementary school principal office

" so she is here already? Good! I can't wait to let her join dangerous ability class and work for me!" Exclaimed the mysterious man.

"No, not yet, she doesn't see me to have master her Alices yet. Let her master them first would be a better choice." Suggested Persona

"Hm... Alright, let's put her at ... special ability class first then. Well now we've got her, it will only be some time for her to work for me... I can't wait..." The man smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Please go to Kaiko Pyon for chapter 5 as we are collaborating this story. Thank you~Nya

s/10610233/5/Gakuen-Alice-Our-Version


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiko Pyon: ah...! Exam is such a torture XP we finally survived it Kaiko Nya!

Kaiko Nya: yeah... I can feel the freedom~ nya~ :3

Mikan: good for you guys... For me, the exam is coming...:(

Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya: don't be sad! You can ace it for sure!

Takumi: yeah... I can help you if you want, but if you be my girlfriend that is.* wink *

Mikan: thanks but no thanks. Anyway... Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya do not own Gakuen Alice

Takumi: yeah, if not Mikan would have been my girlfriend already~ * hugs Mikan *

Mikan: kyaa~! Get away from me!

Natsume: you wanna die Takumi?

Kaiko Pyon and Kaiko Nya: Ga! Natsume! O.o

Chapter 6~

"Wow! Kawaii! Who is this?" Asked Mikan as she looked at a little boy who is carried by Natsume.

"This is Youchi. He is 7 years old." Introduced Ruka.

"Whoa! Someone actually likes Natsume? Haha..." Laughed Mikan.

"Go away ugly!" Natsume

"Go away ugly!" Youchi

"Don't come so close!"Natsume

"Don't come so close!" Youchi

"Hideous!" Natsume

"Hideous!" Youchi

"Hey, shut up Natsume! Don't teach him bad things!"Yelled Mikan.

"No, you shut up."

"Shut up."

"You shouldn't follow him You-chan. He is a bad influence!" Said Mikan as she patted Youchi's head.

"Now, don't act like a... Wha..."

Youchi reached out his hand and held Mikan's.

"S... Suki..." Said Youchi.

Natsume's eyes widened. For Youchi to like someone other than him is so surprising!

"Now now, you have to return to your class now Youchi, class is starting!" Said Ruka.

Youchi nodded and hugged Mikan before walking off.

Time skip~

"Class exam is c.o.m.i.n.g! So work hard alright and prepare for your test! Oh did I mention it's in a week's time? Fufu..." Winked Narumi Sensei.

"Wha...t! Why do you look so happy!"

"Yeah! Demon! You should have reminded us earlier!"

"Fufu... Well... It's kinda cute to see you all work your ass off!" Smiled Narumi sensei.

" Whoa! A sadist!"

"Um... Everyone! If you ... Um... Don't mind... I can help you!" Smiled Mikan.

"Wha...! Yes! Mikan -chan!" Nodded the boys while some fainted of blood lost.

"Oh! If that's the case! Mikan, do you mind becoming Sumire's tutor over this period? She really has a bad grade you know..." Said Narumi sensei.

Sumire turned bright red and shouted, "What! I'm not that bad! I don't need her help!" Then, whiskers and ears pooped up. "Grrrr...!" Growled Sumire.

"Calm down alright? And you have no choice do you? Or you want me to hypnotize you?" Laughed Narumi Sensei.

"Humph... Whatever! "

"Ok! See you in Library after school!" Said Mikan.

"Be careful Mikan, she stole your restrainer the other time remember?"Whispered Hotaru.

"I know! I will be careful. She is not that bad right?" Smiled Mikan.

Time skip~

Mikan is waiting for Sumire at the library. Surrounds her are people who are studying as hard possible. Mikan picked a book and read it quietly, to not disturb others. While think aback of all the things that had happened, becoming Alice holder, leaving Grandpa behind. She could not help but sighed. Just then, a figure appeared in front of her.

"Hurry up and tutor me already! Don't think I want to be tutored by you, it's because I have no choice alright?" Smuggled Sumire.

"Shhhh...!" The rest glared at her.

"Err... Haha..." Mikan laughed a bit awkwardly.

As Mikan was teaching Sumire, Sumire kept complaining she doesn't understand. Mikan patiently answered all her questions and explained them in detail. She truly wanted to help and hope she would build a friendly relationship with her.

"Ah! I give up! Forget it! You are not a good teacher at all!" Complained Sumire.

"Shhh...!"

"SHUT UP WILL YOU!" Screamed Sumire in rag. She hissed at them and bared her fangs.

The others stared in disbelief and moved away in a hurry.

"Calm down Sumire, you are getting there already! See, you did this question correctly."

Sumire stared at it for a while and said," wh... What's the next question?"

Mikan smiled and teach her patiently. The dusk has arrived, Sumire stretch a little and grunted," I'm going back to my dorm. If you want to stay here, be my guest bookworm. Humph!"

"Haha..." Mikan laughed awkwardly.

As Mikan was walking back to Hotaru's place, a sudden explosion was heard.

"Wha... What happened?" Mikan ran towards the source of explosion. Standing in front of her is a round shaped robot. It has wheels at the side and typical robotic claws. It kept uttering" destroy! Destroy!" And it has a pair of red eyes. The robot speed towards Mikan and stretch out its arms. But Mikan swiftly avoided them and jumped to the sides. She tried using her lightning alice but the head chain gave her a sharp pain.

"Argh...!" Moaned Mikan.

She hugged her head and bend down in pain. She tried to pull away the head chain but the more she pull, the more painful it is.

"Watch out!" Shouted a voice.

Then, Mikan felt someone pulled her away as the robot's claws pierced through the ground.

'Wow... It's so soft... What is it..?'

"Huh...? Ah! Nat...Natsume!"

"Hey! You are heavy you know? Get off me!" Natsume complained.

"Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" The robot raced towards them. Natsume held Mikan's arm and pulled her to safety.

"Hey! You retard! You want to die?"

"Wha...? You are the retard! Let go of me!" Mikan struggled to lose Natsume's grip.

Just then, the robot turned around and raced towards them. Mikan took out a short stick that Hotaru gave it to her from a waist pouch. She press the button in the middle, it stretched and turned into a scythe.

Invention intro~by Hotaru

The short stick is a stretchable scythe. Upon pressing the button, it will turn into a scythe. This scythe is designed to follow its owner's wavelength. This way, only Mikan can use it.

End of intro~

Mikan swinger her scythe and ran towards the robot. She jumped and swung the scythe down towards the head area but the robot's claw slammed her to the floor.

"Argh...!"

"Mikan! You bastard!" Shouted Natsume.

He swinger his arm and a slash of fire hit the robot. But, the fire is of no use against the robot.

"Wha...? Argh...!"

The robot speeded towards Natsume and flung him away. He slammed against the nearby wall with a loud thud.

"Ah! Natsume! That's it! I'm using my alice!" Shouted Mikan.

She took off her earrings and the bracelet and put them into her waist pouch. Now with two of her important alice restrainers taken off, the head chain can no longer restrain her Alices. Mikan swing her arm up, lightning gathered in the sky above her. As she waited, the sky turned into a tornado like funnel with lighting. The robot speeded towards Mikan and tried to attack her. But before it could, she swing her arm down and the lighting strike towards it. The robot was striked and it turned charred and collapsed. Mikan heaved out a sigh of relief and fell onto the floor. Natsume was in awestruck with her alice. Mikan took in deep breathe to prevent outbreak of her Alices. Her body feels heavy all of a sudden and her head feels light. Her vision turns blurry...

"No! I cannot faint like this! Wake up!" Mikan muttered to herself.

Just then, Narumi Sensei and Jinno sensei rushed over.

"What happened? We heard a loud explosion and came as quick as possible." Asked Narumi sensei.

Just then, a group of students peeped out of the hole the robot made.

"I'm sorry! We are students of techno ability class. This robot we made... Became out of control all of a sudden...we...we couldn't stop it..."explained one of the students.

"Alright...just go to the nurse office to check your body, you guys don't look too good." said Narumi sensei.

"Yes... Narumi Sensei"

"Jinno! Bring Mikan to the nurse office immediately! Natsume, you go too!" Ordered Narumi a Sensei.

"W...wait...my re..restrainers.."muttered Mikan before she became unconscious.

"Mikan!"shouted Natsume

"It's alright, she just fainted of exhaustion, after all, she used a huge amount of her alice to destroy the robot. "said Jinno Sensei.

Then, Jinno Sensei put on her restrainers and carried her to the nurse office. Natsume tagged along.

"Weird...the techno ability class has never had a faulty robot before...it couldn't be the ESP?" Muttered Narumi sensei.

Elementary school principal office

"Hm... She destroyed the robot with one strike? She is amazing! Haha... I can't wait for her to work for me!" Said ESP.

"yes, but I'm afraid she still needs more training. I saw the whole scene and realized that Mikan is still unable to control her Alices well..." Said Persona.

"I'm aware of that! Did anyone catch you in the act?" Asked ESP

"No, I'm very careful with my work, so don't worry." Replied Persona.

"Good..."

Nurse office

"Ugh... Where am I? "Asked Mikan as she slowly regained her conscious.

"In the nurse office idiot!"

"Wh...ah! Natsume! You...! Ah! You were injured? How are you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm not a weakling like you..."

"Humph! Whatever, I'm just trying to be nice..."

Mikan wanted to get up but Natsume stopped her by pushing her back to the bed with both of his hand holding Mikan's hands.( so now he is basically on top of Mikan )

"You lie down and rest! You don't look so well yet...!" Natsume said as he looked at Mikan from above.

"Err... Natsume... You...you are too close."

Natsume looked at her for a while and left the nurse office.

"What was that all about?"thought Mikan as she tugged herself under the blanket.

When Natsume left, Ruka caught up with him from the back.

"I saw what you did... Perhaps, you have feelings for her?" Asked Ruka.

"Don't be stupid, who would?"

When the two left, Takumi came into the office.

"Mikan! Are you alright?" Asked Takumi as he walked in.

"Oh Takumi!" Said Mikan as she got up.

He then pressed his forehead against Mikan's.

Mikan blushed and pushed him away.

"B...Baka! I'm not having a fever! I just need some rest! And don't come so close!"

"Oh... Could it be... You are shy? Haha... Mikan, you are cute just as I thought!"

Mikan looked away while blushing.

Takumi looked at Mikan for a while and pushed her back to the bed while pressing her against the bed with both of his hands.(So he is on top of Mikan basically now)

"Ta...Takumi?"

"You know... Mikan, you are too vulnerable, any guys would attack you!" Takumi leaned forward, his lips were getting closer to Mikan's ( )

"Ta...Takumi, wait! Let go!"Mikan's face was as red as Natsume's eyes, or maybe even redder.

"BAKA!"

"Ow!"cried Takumi.

It's Hotaru with her Baka Gun.

"Get away from Mikan you perv!" Said Hotaru.

"Relax! It's just a joke! So see you later Mikan "he winked as he walked out of the office. " what was I doing...?" Takumi muttered to himself.

"You ok? I heard about the incident."

"Hotaru... You were worried about me? Yes! I'm ok!" Mikan's eyes turned teary.

"Don't cry! Didn't I say you look uglier when you cry!"

Mikan nodded and wiped her tears off.

"Let's go back shall we? I bought something for you. "said Hotaru.

"Really! What is it?"

"It's a secret, you will know when we get home. Oh yeah, pay me back when we get back! Twice the amount for worrying me!"

"What...? Eh... You miser!"

The two girls walked back home as the sun is beginning to set.

Kaiko Nya: that's all for this chapter! Sorry for the wait! .

Kaiko Pyon: yeah... Hope you like this chapter^ ^

Kaiko Nya: oh yeah! You know, Youichi became kinda different...

Kaiko Pyon: O.o huh? What happened?

Kaiko Nya: well... You will have to wait for the next chapter! :) nya~

Kaiko Pyon: eh...? Not fair!

Kaiko Nya: Aren't we the ones writing the story?... -.-

Kaiko Pyon: oh yeah... Haha... My bad... Anyway, please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
